User blog:SophisticatedShark/Scott Pilgrim vs The World - Bad Battle Suggestions
So remember when I said I wouldn't make really long breaks between battles? Well I wasn't lying. I tried to work on a different suggestion but I decided to work on it later because I realized it'll be hard as f to write it. So I settled on something more fun and I don't think I've seen anyone do this one yet. I've seen Alien vs Predator, so why not this? Eponymous comic-book character Scott Pilgrim versus Earth itself. By the way, I totally started writing this battle before TK's, it's just harder to make disses for the fucking Earth. Beat (starts at 0:13) BAD RAP BATTLES OF HISTOORRY SCOTT PILGRIM VS THE WORLD? BEGIN 'The World:' Great Scott, you want to battle amp to amp with flow? Cause I’ll manipulate a Coke Zero super zero like it’s Glow The wet wonderful wordsmith, with bars that make a planet spin I’ll drop these beats and you harder than the Katayanagi twins You’re just some socially inept Canadian trying to be a shit talker? Why don’t you jump out a window before you make this battle awkward? You're as useless as Pluto, son you play the freaking bass You could barely fight yourself, you got to second freaking base So here’s one for your exes, another for your League And three for your gf for you to get f'd up by this G 'Scott Pilgrim:' That’s clever, but the last person who said that climaxed up their knee ‘Gainst this master of romantically, I’ll drop sex-bob-bomb calamities I could still own this hocus bogus bozo snow globe in my dreams I hit it hard like a vegan but I still got more beef Columbus proved that you were round but your style's pretty flat I’ve conquered you and the Universe, now that’s just Infinitely Sad I’ve seen your Attenborough doc, I couldn’t think you’d be more boring But I’ll burn big blue so hard that we should call it global warming 'The World:' Those raps are way more immature than the high school chick that you kissed I can sense you’re pretty nervous, why don’t you go and take a piss? How the fuck do you get killed by some dork that’s named Gideon? So why don’t you get a life? I’ve already got like seven billion I could promptly kick your ass and I don't need demons or powers Your girl's been with so many dudes, we'll call her "Ramona Deflowered" I’ll blast a pasty poutine pussy until he’s practically lunar Every pilgrim’s journey ends, but your’s is ‘bout to end sooner 'Scott Pilgrim:' I don't know if I can beat 'em, I think it’s pretty hard to tell Don’t worry about it, Scott. You just need to have respect for yourself You’re right. I’ll show blue balls which one of us is more ballest Cause honestly you’re more Gaia than my homeboy, Wallace And you’re right, I am a Pilgrim meaning I'm cruising right on ya When I’m through, I’ll leave a Mother Earth go crying for it’s momma Just ask Stills, I’ve got the skills to drop a sound that would astound ya’ You’re ego’s bigger than Subspace, like everything revolves around ya’ The speed of Sonic & Knuckles, the slyness like a Kid Chameleon I'm spit more gold coins than you'll drop once you're beaten to oblivion I’ll slice your meridian seven times and then get the girl I'm serving up a fresh hit combo, we’re calling it end of the world WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' YOU DECIDE BAD RAP BATTLES OF *gnarly guitar solo* HISTOORYY Who Won? Scott Pilgrim The World Category:Blog posts